undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Alliancetale
VenomQuill |date = December 18, 2018 |website = AO3 DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Written Story |status = On Going |creator = VenomQuill |cocreator = |writer = VenomQuill |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Alliancetale is the story of Undyne, the last surface-raised monster alive. She was raised by humans, with humans, to be a human... she may as well be one. One day, after losing a duel to a snobby nerd, she had to come up with a way to regain her lost pride and honor. How else than to find where the missing people went all those years ago? It is here, as Undyne lands on a bed of white lilies, encountering a flower that can talk and who can't see the skeleton spirit beside her, she learns that she's not the only monster left. In Alliancetale, the Underground is not currently at war with humans. After the Monsters were defeated in the original War, they were locked underground with their greatest human supporters. On the surface, a few monsters stayed. One day, a very old human–a SOUL of Justice–had convinced Toriel to capture the human souls after they died in an effort to gather enough energy to destroy the barrier. They knew they needed seven, and at the time they had nine people! By the time the SOUL tubes had been created, only six humans remained. Unfortunately, the last of the monster-supporting humans–an orange soul boxer–killed Papyrus in a sparring accident and then intentionally killed Sans. He was killed by Asgore. Distraught, Toriel declared that no humans, or those whom they raised, were to be allowed further into the cavern than the Ruins. Although she didn’t declare outright war, she did give permission to keep any human that falls down in the Ruins… with lethal force if necessary. After having Asriel, they agreed it better to not fight and to relax their rule. In fact, they adopted a young human named Chara who showed great love for monsters and hate for humans. A surface monster fell and was killed. While Asgore and Toriel were both mortified to learn a monster would kill another monster, they showed it in different ways. Asgore, disgusted by Toriel’s indifference, ran off to the Ruins and vowed to protect any human or human-raised monster that fell down. The next human to fall down was a blind child named Frisk. They were scared and weak from hunger and weather and illness. Asgore took them in and healed them to the best of their ability. It was there they met Chara and Asriel, who knocked on the door to the Ruins every day to meet with Asgore. Soon enough, Frisk was strong enough to want to go out, so Chara and Asriel convinced Asgore they would be fine and took them. Frisk had managed to make it to the kingdom before falling gravely ill. They found the source of it to be a life of bad health and a weakened SOUL–half healthy and half crumbling. Dr. Alphys, as she’d been experimenting with SOULS, and Chara, who knew quite a bit due to the timelines, was able to snap her SOUL in half. This rid the SOUL of the sickly portion but made it unstable. So Asriel traded half of his SOUL for half of theirs. In a weaker body, Asriel handled Frisk’s SOUL just fine. Asriel’s SOUL granted Frisk magic and gave them sight in one eye, but otherwise stayed for support. This caused Frisk to become very attached to Asriel and Chara and, as they developed feelings for Chara, extremely loyal. Toriel trained and promoted Frisk. Finally, years after Frisk had arrived, a young monster named Undyne fell. She is the last human-raised monster in existence. Characters These are some of the role changes: * Undyne is swapped with Frisk * Asgore is swapped with Toriel * Chara is swapped with Sans * Asriel is swapped with Papyrus * Gaster is swapped with Flowey Undyne Undyne is the spunky 12-year-old protagonist. If the world fights her, she’ll fight the world! She loves a challenge, will never back down from a dare, and will defend a person that needs her. Although not a mean person by nature, she doesn’t have a “goody-two-shoes-shtick” and can be a bit much for anyone. In a Pacifist/Neutral route, she wants to go home but is willing to help total strangers of another nation. In Genocide, she views monsters as being threats to humans and will eradicate them all. Papyrus Papyrus, a goofy, lovable, kind-hearted skeleton, was the younger of the two orphaned skeletons taken in by the royal family. He was adopted when Toriel and Asgore were happily married and one last human born from the monster-aligned humans was alive. He loved his older brother Sans and included him in everything. He also adored Abraham Atwater, the last human Underground. Papyrus’ death was a complete and total accident no one would have ever been able to stop and he was very vehement about that. Yeah, maybe Abraham did it, but it was an accident. He didn’t mean to kill Sans, either. When Undyne falls down, she “wakes” him from death. Immediately, Papyrus greets her with grandeur and, upon finding she has no friends in the Underground, forms the Undyne Fan Club. He strongly nudges her to the “good” and “pacifist” options. In Genocide, he’s very quiet, saying only the bare minimum and frequently repeats or abstains from any dialogue. This is most notable when in the presence of Toriel, Asgore, or Gaster. His text is blue rather than red. Gaster Gaster, a DT experiment gone wrong, is a white stargazer lily with the will to live but lacking a SOUL. His vessel was coated with dust at its creation and absorbed into it as it grew before being transplanted into a lab and injected with Determination. Gaster is analytical, cold, unfeeling, and determined. As his previous self was more mature upon death, he isn’t sadistically playful. In fact, it’s hard for him to understand emotions and gets easily confused with goofiness. He hates sarcasm. He’s one of two creatures with the ability to SAVE/LOAD, the other being Chara. He watches Undyne curiously, fascinated by her ability to produce and handle small amounts of Determination. He also allows her to “borrow” his ability to SAVE/LOAD. In Pacifist he drops hints on how to get the “good ending.” In Genocide, he aids her until Undyne kills Chara, in which case he fears her and then faces her in the Throne Room behind Toriel. Asgore Asgore is a kind old man, confused by his conflicting loyalties. He loves the monsters, even those who may not be partial to him. But he can’t stand to see anyone (human or monster) hurt. He’s strong and goofy, but blind to another’s loyalties and may not realize he’s defending a beast until it stabs him in the back. He wants to protect Undyne by locking her away from the rest of the monsters. In Pacifist, he fights Undyne to prove her strength. In Genocide, he’s struck down with one blow but persistently begs her to stay… more specifically, to stay away from his children. Chara Chara, the first fallen human, is analytical, intelligent, and tempered. But, Asriel’s kindness and optimism are positively infectious, and the years with him have made them softer and more accepting. They hate humanity and hate surface monsters even more. In fact, the only reason they didn’t capture or dust Undyne immediately was due to their promise to their father. They didn’t hunt Undyne down after that because of Asriel’s pacifism. They’re also a secret science nerd with a fascination for timelines–especially after figuring out they could control them. Though a sentry, they help out at Dr. Alphy’s lab. They claim to have gotten a lot of their knowledge from their dreams or random bursts of inspiration. They are one of two creatures in the Underground that can SAVE/LOAD. Asriel Asriel is an optimistic, kind-hearted young man. Although he’s the older brother of Chara and has a few years on Frisk, he’s always treated like the little brother. Toriel’s coddling only makes it worse. But! He still believes he can gain respect if he gets into the Royal Guard. Then they can’t treat him like a kid anymore or call him immature or soft. He still believes in Undyne unwaveringly and firmly believes in his pacifistic morals. He doesn’t really want to hurt her and engages Undyne out of duty. In Pacifist/Neutral, he challenges Undyne to a fight at the end of Snowdin in order to capture her. In Genocide, he blocks Undyne’s way into Waterfall and gives her a chance at mercy, claiming the "Captain won't be so merciful." Frisk Frisk, the second fallen human, is spunky and excitable but can be quite fierce if need be. Although mercy is always an option, Frisk isn’t afraid to fight. They’re the Captain of the Royal Guard, having been trained and promoted by Queen Toriel… with recommendations from Chara and Dr. Alphys, of course. Frisk and Asriel are especially close after the Illness and Frisk’s near death. Asriel, in an attempt to raise Frisk’s spirits after surgery, challenged them to a magic duel. Ever since then, they train and play and compete constantly. Still, they owe most of their thanks to Chara, who is sharp and deceptively knowledgable about SOULS and Determination. In Pacifist/Neutral, Frisk chases Undyne all throughout Waterfall and into Hotland, where they collapse of heat exhaustion. In Genocide, Frisk will face off against Undyne, using experimental determination-based medicine created by Dr. Alphys and modified by Chara. This will turn them into Frisk the Ferocious. Toriel Toriel is an apathetic woman, a clingy mother, and an intelligent ruler. She loves her subjects, and she loves her family, but her love of surfacers has dimmed. She’s very involved in her kingdom, keen to make sure the day-to-day runnings of the Underground are smooth and everyone’s happy. Unfortunately, a life of poor coping mechanisms and burying negative feelings has not been kind to her, and she’s developed depression and anxiety. Her divorce to Asgore only exacerbated the problem. So, she seeks comfort from Chara and Asriel who appreciate and reciprocate her feelings but feel it’s a bit much considering their age. In Pacifist/Neutral, Toriel attacks Undyne out of fear of what a surfacer could do to the Underground, rather than of need for a SOUL. In Genocide, Toriel learns her children and most of her kingdom is dead and attempts to fight Undyne. However, before she could truly ready her weapon, she tosses it aside with a deep sigh of resignation. In Neutral, if Asriel and/or Frisk is killed, she'll bluntly comment on them, gain extra ATTACK/DEFENSE, and shorten her speech. Her "TALK" option will no longer lower her ATTACK/DEFENSE. Sans Sans, a laid-back, intelligent and lazy skeleton, was the older of the two orphaned skeletons taken in by the royal family. He loved his younger brother, Papyrus, with everything he had. He wasn’t a fan of Abraham but thought nothing of it. At the time, Underground humans were just monsters with strong SOULS. When Abraham killed Papyrus in a play-fight, Sans tried to intervene but died as well, his stats being so low that Sans’ death was instantaneous. His dust spread across the garden. Some of it was irretrievable. He and Papyrus were taken back to the shaft of light at the beginning of the Ruins. Locations Ruins The Ruins are as well kept and populated by confused or hive-minded creatures as always. With Asgore being there, however, the plant life thrives. So vines, flowers, moss, and other plant life appear more often. The large tree is still barren of leaves. Golden flowers are seen throughout the home. Instead of a bed of golden flowers at the beginning, it's a bed of white stargazer lilies. NPCs talk about Asgore in good favor, and the Froggit NPC near the balcony comments on how Asgore just brought groceries and hopes it is to make tea as he always makes too much and gives it to the little guys. Snowdin Snowdin is as snowy and pun-filled as ever. Asriel's puzzles are similar to Papyrus's, but Chara helps and they're actually rather competent together. The last puzzle, the Gauntlet, works but only for a few seconds before Asriel panics and turns it off, thinking that it might actually hurt Undyne rather than stump her. When referring to Asriel and Chara, NPCs will call them the "Dreemurr kids" more often than their former titles or names. They visited from the Capital for a while before finally settling down once they were old enough to live in their own place. If Asriel is killed, a couple of teen NPCs in the forest wonder where the siblings ran off to as no one was there to laugh at their prank. Regardless of Asriel's state, Ice Caps still wonder why the siblings aren't admiring them. Waterfall Waterfall is calm and open and creepy as usual. Undyne's natural speed increases by a small amount while in Waterfall. Shyren is spared with four hums instead of five. Waterfall has actual puzzles, which Asriel will help solve if prompted. The Legendary Artifact is white and the Annoying Dog grabs the artifact instead of absorbing it. Canine Residue is left behind. Hotland Hotland is blistering and buzzing with puzzles and electricity, as always. Undyne's natural speed decreases by a small amount while in Waterfall. Asriel will comment on how much shorter Undyne is with them while in Hotland. Undyne finds she likes Alphys in a completely platonic way. CORE CORE is electrified! After Mettaton's fight, Alphys tells Undyne there's no escaping and that if she were to approach Toriel, a fight would ensue. Alphys starts to correct Undyne when she brashly claims nothing can stop her, but Alphys stops herself and goes back to Mettaton. Kingdom In the Kingdom, the Monsters of the Underground tell the story of Two Brothers and the Sixth Soul. If in Genocide, Gaster tells his story. They find Chara in the Last Corridor. Beyond her, they find Toriel in the Throne Room, talking with a bunny NPC. When Undyne enters, they stop their conversation about the Librarby, hesitate, and the mouse excuses itself. If Genocide is active, the mouse runs toward the barrier room. Otherwise, it goes back toward the elevators. True Lab The True Lab is not the same horrifying place. As Toriel is much more active than Asgore, Alphys's mess-up is discovered very early. The amalgamates are not here, but rather at their homes. Thus the True Lab feels very empty save for the single "MEMORYHEAD" encounter. No one will tuck Undyne into bed. In Reaper Bird's hallway, Undyne can investigate a drawer under a specific flower patch. Inside is a couple of capsules labeled "experimental" along with some syringes and a key. In Snowdrake's Mother's room, the key is found with six vials of red liquid, each with a different hue of color. In Lemonbread's room, the key is found beneath the "DT EXTRACTION MACHINE" sign. In Endogeny's room, the key is found next to the switch but coated in canine saliva. Miscellaneous * "Golden Flower Tea" ("G. Tea" or "Tea") heals all HP. Its Hardmode equivalent is "Lemon Tea," ("L. Tea" or "Tea") which only heals some HP. It replaces the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie ("Butts Pie" or "Pie") * The "Abandoned Quiche" is replaced by the "Sole Survivor Soufflé." ("S.S. Soufflé" or "Soufflé") * Toriel wishes to offer you a slice of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, but it gets squished by the end of the True Pacifist run. * Frisk's personality was based on one of VenomQuill's Pacifist Runs where Frisk punched the vegetables and didn't like playing along with Mettaton.Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Written story